Lessons in the Kitchen
by teh-fargs
Summary: Raimundo invites himself over and Jack is forced to teach.


Title: Lessons in the Kitchen  
Pairing: Rai/Jack  
Rating: between K+ and T (short make out at the end)  
Notes: Raimundo invites himself over and Jack is forced to teach. Not my best work, but I've missed the Xiaolin kids and wanted to do something for them.

* * *

Jack wiped the sweat off his forehead with his forearm, his face flushed from the heat of the oven. Grinning madly he pulled his goggles from over his eyes to rest above his hairline and slipped his oven mitts back on. Good Jack had gotten them for him when they turned eighteen and all though they were white with butterflies, they worked extremely well.

He pulled the pan out of the oven and shut it again, leaving the brownies to continue cooking. He set the pan on top of the oven and began taking the cookies off and onto a plate to cool. As he did so he checked the brownies again and set the timer for two more minutes.

He looked around his kitchen and sighed contentedly. Next to the Lair, the kitchen was Jack's favorite place in the mansion. He slipped his oven mitts off and picked up the plate to take to the couch when the doorbell rang. Jack sighed and walked to the front, pink apron he stole from his aunt still on and treats still in his hands. He opened the door and blinked.

"Umm… cookie?"

Raimundo smirked at the pink apron wrapped around Jack's red sleeveless shirt. "Nice."

Jack blushed slightly and glared at him. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"I'm bored and we've got the day off so I figured I'd see what you're doing," Raimundo shrugged. "So let me in."

Jack frowned deeply but stepped aside to allow the Brazilian into his mansion. Raimundo kicked his shoes off and stepped in, looking around with awe. "How do I know you're not just here to steal all the Wu back, or play some mean joke on me?"

"You're way to cynical, Spicer," Raimundo said. He walked into the kitchen, following a heavenly smell of bread and chocolate. Stopping, he blinked; pies, breads, muffins and cookies of all variety were scattered over every flat surface including the floor in some spots. "Are you starting a bakery or something?"

Jack scowled and the timer went off. Passing Raimundo, he set the cookies on the island. He walked over to the oven and before pulling a pan of cookies. "Don't be stupid. I just had extra time on my hands."

"Apparently."

"Did you want something or not?"

"I wouldn't mind a cookie..." Raimundo hinted, reaching for a sugar cookie. Jack slapped his hand away and Raimundo drew his arm back, pouting. "Hey! It's not like you're gonna eat all of this yourself!"

"Those are for Chase and Wuya," Jack explained. He pointed to a slur of brownies, cakes and the fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. "Take some of that."

Raimundo complied, looking over the sweets before finding himself a butter knife between the plates and cutting himself a slice of the brownies. He took a bit and smiled, eyes closed in pure pleasure. "Oh, God this is good. Why don't you ever send us some?"

"I..." Jack did his best to avoid staring at the orgasm plastered over Raimundo's face. "I figured you'd scream poison and throw it out."

"Mmmm," Raimundo nodded and took another bite of heaven. "Well, start sending. I promise it won't go to waste."

Jack shut his jaw and shook his head to try and focus. "Sure, whatever. Did you want something or not?"

"I told you. I came because I was bored," Raimundo said grinning before he popped the rest of the brownie square in his mouth. "Figured 'oo cou'd keep meh comp'ny."

Jack shrugged. "Whatever."

"Teach me how to cook."

Jack blinked. "What?"

"Seriously. I'm bored and you have nothing better to do, right? So teach me," Raimundo said. He grinned. "It'll be fun!"

Jack eyed him. "You're serious?"

Raimundo nodded. "Yeah."

"Well… okay," Jack agreed hesitantly.

Raimundo smirked. "Good."

* * *

Jack sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "You're impossible to teach, you know that?" 

"I've never made brownies before! How am I supposed to know you add the water after you mix everything?" Raimundo snapped.

Jack sighed dramatically and nudged the other boy over, picking up the bowl and inspecting it. "Hmm… Well, I suppose you haven't completely ruined it."

"I didn't ruin it at all!" Raimundo protested.

"Do you want to learn or not?" Jack asked with a glare. Raimundo was silent and Jack frowned. "In that case, you'll just have to stir it by hand to make sure nothing's over saturated with water."

"Say what?"

Jack motioned to the long wooden spoon on the table. "Stir hard."

"Fine," Raimundo grumbled and picked up the item. He eyed Jack as he watched from over his shoulder, and stabbed viciously at the bowl, whipping the contents around in long, quick strokes that made the boy next to him cringe.

"No," Jack yelped, reaching around to grab Raimundo's hand, stirring properly. "You're too rough. Like this."

Raimundo turned his head to look at Jack, smirking. "Like this?" he purred.

Jack felt his face begin to heat up and stepped away. "Y- Yeah."

Raimundo pouted as he continued to stir correctly. "You're no fun, you know that?"

Jack blinked at Raimundo pulled out a sheet of foil and began dumping perfect circles of batter on top. "You… wh… how…"

"You know, I _was_ half expecting you to get all flustered," Raimundo continued. "Excuse me."

Jack stepped aside and watched as Raimundo set the timer before continuing.

"But still… I was kind of hoping you'd prove me wrong. Make things interesting, you know?"

Jack stared at him, gears whirring overdrive inside his brain. "You came over to my house and invaded my kitchen and pretended not to know how to cook just to hit on me?"

The boy grinned. "I guess that about sums it up."

Jack glared at him. "Why?"

"Like I said… I was bored." Raimundo chuckled at Jack's putout reaction and added, "You also happen to maybe sort of be a little cute. You know, when you're not trying to kill us."

"I never tried to kill you," Jack retorted feebly. Raimundo was coming closer. Or was that just his imagination? No, those hands reaching out for his jacket and the hot breath against his cheeks were both definitely not his imagination.

As Raimundo leaned in towards Jack, he flashed his trademark smirk. "Then you're always cute."

"Sort of a little?"

"Sort of a lot."

It was the last thing Jack heard before breaking apart from reality. He stared at the ceiling while Raimundo did wonders to his neck, nipping and sucking and kissing him.

Maybe he really should start sending the Xiaolin Losers some of his cookies.


End file.
